The Highest Stakes
by tiblo
Summary: The Doctors Try To Save Themselves And The Rest Of The Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Plucked from time and space three men suddenly appear, into a giant empty and bleak room that once looked like it would have housed great conversations from times once gone. Each of them suddenly recovering from the shock of being hurtled through the time stream trying to realise what had happened.

"Doctor", a hidden voice called as the light dimly came on as though hardly any power remained.

"Yes", three voices ringed of.

In shock of the multiple responses the three men turn to face each other shock comes across their face as they try to realise if what they are seeing is what they fear it to be or not, the youngest looking of the three in all but his eyes turns and laughs.

"Who is in my head", he shouts up.

"No one this is not a trick", the voice declared.

Suddenly then all three turn back towards the woman whose voice at first they did not recognise, now all three of them instantly knowing who was addressing them and looked in shock and awe as she walked out of the shadows.

All three of them all knew at once that this was no dream and also knew no one alive was powerful enough to bring the image and voice of her out from the place where she rested in there minds.

"No it can't be you're locked in the time war" came from the leather jacket wearing of the three.

"Waited", yelled the third trying to rack his brains, remember where he had been plucked from "then I failed and Rassilon has won the time lords are once free again"

A look of fear and shock came over the 2nd man, "had the time lords really escaped", he thought "is that why he had been called here to face punishment for what he had done, but then why out of everyone is she standing there".

"No he was thwarted, by you Doctor, but not before the master…", she began.

"The Master this is his doing then", the second stated "Show yourself" he bellowed.

The 1st man begun to laugh, it looked like he was enjoying this far too much, to the others he seemed odd and out of place and much too young. He on the other hand looked upon the other two as the youngest of the three and took a second to reflect on what had happened back then when he looked like they did with Rose, Martha and Donna.

"If you would let me finish", the Woman interrupted "but not before the master had saved you from dying at the hands of Rassilon".

"But But", the 3rd doctor stuttered finally deciding on "What".

The 2nd doctor looking onwards trying to piece together all of the ground shattering news he had just discovered.

"This is not the time to discuss these issues", she finally said.

"The Timelords want free from the prison you set them, in and have set about removing all incarnations from before you set them in the time lock. The council decided to keep me out of the way while this was happening, while they despise my compassion for you they know, they do not have the power to remove me from the council outright. They instead chose more deceitful methods to remove you without me knowing about it. Luckily I still have one person I can rely on within the council and he brought me the news just in time and I was able to save you four before you was erased from time.

"Four", the 1st one stated acting more shocked at this news then the other two.

"Yes four", came a Voice behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly the three of them turned round concerned that this entire time they had not realise that there had been someone standing behind them watching them. The Strange slowly walked out from the darkness revealing a tall man dressed in jeans and T-shirt looking a lot more casual then the other three did. They all slowly looked up his body all realising how scruff he looked compared to them then suddenly they saw his face.

"Ginger", the youngest looking of the three shouted at last.

"Doctors", the woman called as they all turned to look at her "you have all been brought here from the end of you respective regenerations which hopefully should allow the best chance of success you have all left things that are important to you in motion but there will still be there if you succeed at this task."

"Let's get this straight", the one in the leather jacket said "which order are we I'm the ninth."

"Tenth", came the voice from the one with the long brown coat.

"Eleventh", came the young looking one, nine looked him in the eyes and realise really how old he was he wouldn't have guessed it looking from the rest of him

"And I'm the twelfth and I'm the one that managed to fix this machine and bring you lot here to help me" as he gestured over to the machine in the corner.

"Well that's not hundred percent correct really doctor", the woman replied "you two are the twelfth and thirteenth incarnations as the meta-crisis doctor still cost you a reincarnation."

Nine looked round in confusing about what they were talking about a meta-crisis doctor what had happened there then.

"So I'm the last one then", said twelve who looked like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Maybe not", the woman replied it is the Timelords that set the limitations upon us and while you try to stop them you may find a way to lift the limitations that have been put on you"

"But what are we actually here for", Ten said.

"You must find a way of stopping the Timelords from killing you past selves only then will you be able to return to the place you came from to face whatever end is waiting for you", she said.

"But where are we", asked Eleven

"Ah you may remember this", twelve said as he pressed a button which caused the ceiling overhead to open.

"No it can't be", Yelled Nine "Not Remuzzle, we came to defend this from the Darleks but we was to late they had destroyed everything and everyone".

"Yes they had this is where u must find your answers, things that go beyond even what I know there is someone here that was never trusted by the Timelords but it was felt essential to tell him details that go up to the highest rank in order for him to carry out his mission." She said.

"But why brining him here", said Nine "this planet is dead after what happened here, what use could brining him here to this plant be"

"Unless he is here as a prisoner", said Ten.

"Then why not kill him, in these days most Timelords refused to keep prisoners", said Nine.

"But what if he was one of us", said Eleven.

"Even then", replied Nine.

"Wait that's true there is only one the Timelords would keep alive in case they needed him, as they have done in the past to save themselves. To do something they could not."

"That's Right it's the Master" She Said.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them looked at each other shocked Nine, Eleven and Twelve had all thought the Master dead and long forgotten and Ten had just been fighting him before he had been removed. Now they were expected to find him and ask him for help.

"What" She Gasped suddenly "I have to go now", turning around and running "they have realised him gone I must return, find him." Her voice echoed of as she disappeared.

"So what now then do we find him", asked Nine.

"She's gone it's for us to decide now", said Ten with his arm on Nine's shoulder.

"Well then let's get started then", said Eleven with a glint in his eye.

"We need a stock check first", suggested Twelve "it's better going into this knowing which each of us are equipped with".

"Well were all stranded here and unless my eyes deceived me none of us have our TARDIS", said Nine in a grumpy manor

"Was I really like that", explained Eleven smiling cheekily.

"We all know TARDIS or not we have all got out of scrapes much worse than this so let's just see what we all have", Said Ten

"Fine", mumbled Nine he was not used to be the youngest and must inexperienced person in the group and he did not like it, "I have my sonic screwdriver and my psychic paper", he said producing the paper and his blue sonic screwdriver.

"And I have the same", said Ten producing almost identical items.

"I've got my screwdriver", said Eleven producing a larger sonic screwdriver with a green tinge.

"No psychic paper", asked Ten,

"No she shot it," he answered.

"She?" Ten Replied.

"Spoilers" The Answer came

Then Ten looked at him remembering where he had heard that word used before and Twelve gave out a little laugh as though remembering something that had happened ages ago.

"And you", Eleven asked Twelve.

"These", he said as he produced three items from his pocket, a bright red sonic screwdriver, a Rubik cube and a box "like it" he said smirking "red the match the hair".

"And the other two", Asked Nine.

"Well this box was given to me and said to be used when the world is closing in on me and there is no hope left", he answered.

"Given by who", came the reply from Nine.

"Her name translated to Bad Wolf", he explained.

The Tenth and Eleventh Doctor Gasped

"What is Bad Wolf", said Nine suddenly realising he had heard that before.

"The Gamestation?", he questioned.

"You can't know yet", said Ten putting his arm on his shoulder "and I really am so sorry".

"And the cube" said Nine beginning to get fed up with no understanding any of this.

"Just a Rubik cube", he replied.

"And what use it that", came the answer.

"Use", said Twelve "well I guess just fun really, I mean who doesn't like a Rubik's cube".

"Well a great lot of good that will do", said Nine, as Ten chuckled.

"Well we're going to have to get started on looking for the master now", said Eleven.

"And where do we start", said Ten.

"They would hide him somewhere which would mask him from most attempts to find him like scanning", said Eleven.

"There must be something special about this planet then, if only I could remember back then to why this planet was so special", said Twelve "but the Time war was such a long time ago".

"Not for me it wasn't" came the reply from Nine, Knowing that he was going to have to delved into the part of his history he hated the most which he had been running from all this time.


	4. Chapter 4

"You lot have all been standing here thinking that I'm the most useless but you've spent all this time running from what we had to do during the Time war that you have forgotten what happened, that should never have happened. What I, what we did, what we had to do that pain we felt should never have been forgotten, the face of everyone that fell because of our hand or as a result of what happened and our inability to act. What we did and why we did it should never have been forgotten else we would have lost everything we ever fought for", declared Nine.

The mood between them shifted they looked at him and all remembered back and to the pain they had felt, so much pain but he was right they should never forget what had happened they should never get complacent.

"So what was so special about this planet then?" asked Ten.

"This planets soil provided an excellent jamming capability able to mask anything if it was correctly used" replied Nine "the Darleks sought to use this to mask there operations happening all over the universe at any place and time that they chose, we got a message that the Darleks we're attacking this planet and we got here to defend the planet. But we was too late billions lay dead none had survived the Darleks attack, dead bodies we're scattered everywhere, men woman and children they did not differentiate they massacred them all and for what. The soil was useless to the Darleks they did not have the touch the Dreduos had and could not work the soil for their use, billions dead and they had accomplished nothing."

The other doctors looked shocked as they too remembered what had happened during that time. It had been at the start of the time war, everyone had expected casualties but not on this scale, it was the first time they had seen genocide like this a whole world dead for no reason at all, just that the Darleks decided that they we're inferior. It was here that they swore that they would do whatever they could to stop this war, upon the ground while looking for survivors around a world with smoking body's there was but one a small infant girl and he had taken her back with him. What she had been like before was hard to say she looked like a pretty young girl but that had changed that day now all she wanted to do was fight and kill the people that had destroyed her entire race and as much as the doctor tried to convince her this was wrong they both knew justice must be served.

After a long silence one of them finally spoke

"So then the soil on this planet would stop us from being able to locate the master which means he's underground somewhere", said Ten "How are we going to find him"

"Yes the soil which covers this entire planet would stop us from being able to locate him from here but if we was to go underground then the signal should be able to locate him as the soil on this planet is only a few metres deep" replied Nine.

"Well that's simple then when I first arrived here I found a passage way leading downwards, that could be deep enough for us to try and use some sort of signalling device to locate him then" said Twelve


End file.
